


perhaps i know love

by cryissant



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bittersweet, Cheesy, Confusing, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Sex, Sad, their history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryissant/pseuds/cryissant
Summary: Arthur's head is a mess.





	perhaps i know love

**Author's Note:**

> i literally can't write anything without it turning cheesy but whatever

"Arthur, look! A shooting star! Make a wish."

 

I wished for us to always be together.

 

 

*

 

 

"Arthur, Arthur! I picked you a rose! It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Your hand is bleeding!"

"It's fine, I have to make some sacrifices, right?"

 

He's an idiot.

 

 

*

 

 

"Arthur. You're ugly. Horrible. I hate you."

"I know."

Shock. Guilt. It doesn't matter. Not anymore.

 

 

*

 

 

"It's okay, Arthur. I'm here, you're here. We're together. That's what you wanted, right?"

 

There's a lot of blood. Mine, and his. Smells like roses. Hm.

 

 

*

 

 

"Why are you crying?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Anger. I'm angry. Always. Forever angry and ugly and horrible and-

"I hate you."

"What a surprise. Leave me alone."

Let's wallow in my misery.

 

 

*

 

 

"Arthur."

No reply.

"Arthur."

Silence.

"Come on now. Can you hear me? Or see me? Are you blind and deaf and mute? Are you stupid? Of course, you are."

I'm stuck. Stuck in my mind. Francis, can you hear that? No? No. You can't.

Wake me up.

 

 

*

 

 

"I love you."

"Fuck you."

My head is messed up.

Yes, yes it is.

His lips are soft.

 

 

*

 

 

Twinkle twinkle little star. Where are you?

Gone. I want to see you again. Let's meet up soon.

 

 

*

 

 

"Arthur, you're worrying me. Say something. You can't even look at me. What's wrong with you?"

I'm not sure myself.

"I liked that rose. The one that made your hand bleed. It was so pretty. So, so pretty. I like you, Francis. Did you know that? You're nothing like me! You hate me so much! Ha ha!"

"You're delusional. I'll get you a drink. Lie down."

I'm not delusional. I'm not crazy. I want to die. How can anyone be happy like this?

 

 

*

 

 

"Arthur, you're beautiful! Mon dieu!"

Liar.

lieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslies, what.

"Get on with it."

"You're eager." 

 "Fuck."

Yes. It feels great. Is this love? Is this what being loved feels like?

 

 

*

 

 

I've lived for so long, and I've never understood love. I never knew what it felt like.

I've always had trouble with how I feel. My life is messed up.

Everything is wrong.

 

I'm going to make it right.

 

 

*

 

 

_Dear Francis,_

_I think I am in love. This person, is absolutely charming. I never thought about it too deeply, but now I'm sure I've loved them for many years. They probably don't love me back. I'm sure of it, since I'm so messed up. I know I'm nothing like them. But I love them. I can't get them out of my head._

 

_Francis.  
_

 

_It's you. I love you._

 

 

 

 

*


End file.
